Test of Loyalty
by Prisoner of Readers
Summary: Sequel of Memories. Ikuto and Amu barely get to see each other due to their busy schedule. Amu has just become a freshman in a music college, which doesn't help her relationship with Ikuto given the time separated from him. Rather than helping their relationship, her new roommate, Nakamura Ryo, prefers to have Hinamori Amu for himself.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. This sequel is over Memories. You don't really have to read Memories to catch on what's going on. If you didn't read Memories, you don't have to read it. **

"Ikuto, I have to go. You have to as well. Don't you have that interview?" A long haired rosette tried to pry the older, blue haired celebrity off of her. The college students surrounding them stared in awe at the two musicians that stood in front of their college.

"Aw, but I've only got here. Why can't you be in the interview as well? We are in the same band, Embryo," Ikuto whined like a little kid who was about to lose his toy. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head buried in her head that seemed to always smell like strawberries.

"We both agreed that you would only drop me off and leave right after that," She reminded him.

"Ikuto-kun~!" Their manager, Nikaidou Yuu, successfully removed him from her and threw him in the car. "You have an interview to attend to. We don't want to be late now. See you later, Amu-chan~!"

"Thanks, Nikaidou-san," Amu waved farewell to him.

As soon as they were out of sight, the college student made her way to her dorms. The college wasn't anything really big… Well, that is if you forget the college having world famous musicians being your instructors, five star chefs cooking your gourmet meals, and buildings as big as mansions. Amu would always ask her herself how she got herself into this elite college. Pushing that all aside, she had finally made it to her room #212 after great difficulty squeezing through the students in the hallway, lugging her luggage around, and trying to find the room with no sense of direction. Luckily, a kind woman had led her to her room.

"I hope my roommate is sensitive to others," Amu prayed, closing her eyes as she opened her door. When she opened her eyes to look at her room, she wasn't able to even look at the interior of the room with the shirtless guy in her room.

"Sorry. Wrong Room!" Squeezing her eyes shut, she shouted her apology, slamming the door shut. Her hand rested on the doorknob at the time when the knob was turning.

"No, it's not the wrong room," The man corrected her, trying to open the door; but Amu didn't want to see a shirtless guy and tried to keep the door closed. However, the man was stronger than her; and with a tug, the door opened. She accidentally fell into his arms as he opened the door, for her hand was still on the door knob when he opened the door. She immediately backed away from his bare chest as soon as she made impact.

"Before you tell me anything, could you please put on a shirt?" She pleaded for mercy from his abs, covering her eyes.

"If I do, could you please enter the room and uncover your eyes? You're treating me as if my body is disgusting," He negotiated with her. Adding a sorry, she nodded her head, entering the room with her luggage; but Amu didn't uncover her eyes.

"Done, I have a shirt on now," He announced as if the worst had passed. She peeked in one eye to look at his chest. When she found that it had a shirt, she uncovered her eyes and examined him. His messy hair had a color of a burnt orange, and his eyes were a gleaming yellow. A relaxed grin seemed to stick to his lips. His looks weren't that bad to look at.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to treat you like that. I just don't like seeing half naked men. If that offends you, I apologize," She bowed her upper body.

"Did my abs not impress you? I do take a lot of pride in my abs," He winked.

"…S-So could you tell me why you're here? Are you my roommate's sister… not sister, I mean brother? I'm sorry. It's just not my day today," The rosette said.

"I see you're at a loss of words after seeing a real man's chest and torso. It's going to be hard if that is true since I am your _roommate_," He remarked, laughing.

"R-R-ROOMMATE?! A guy and girl can actually be roommates?" She exclaimed.

"The school finds that the boundary between girls and guys is nonsensical. It appears that we'll be having to get along with each other. I'm Nakamura Ryo. What's your name?" The man said.

"Amu," She said, packing her things on her side of the room. The right side was obviously his with the clothes just lying around there. Each side of the room contained a dresser, bed, and desk. There were only two doors and two windows in the room. Both doors stood on the opposite side of the room, facing each other and forming the line of which side. One door led to the hallway. The other led to the only bathroom. Great, sharing a bathroom between a guy and girl wouldn't possibly go wrong, right? A window was on each side.

"You sure don't talk much," Ryo mentioned.

"_It's best not to get associated with this guy. Ikuto would kill Nakamura-san if he finds out that he's my roommate," _Just asAmu thought that, her phone began ringing. She looked at the caller ID to see "Ikuto-koi". _"Of course, he would put that as his name," _Amu thought, walking into the bathroom to not disturb her new roommate; but she forgot to close the door behind her.

"Don't you have an interview, Ikuto," She sighed irritated. Her face didn't show any irritation at all, rather it had the red blush spreading across her face that showed a loving expression.

"_Don't act like you're not happy that I called. I can hear the love you have for me clearly through the phone,"_ He chuckled. She could feel the vibrations of his chuckle, causing her to smile.

"Why are you calling me anyway?" Amu tried to change the subject, but she wouldn't be able to get around Ikuto.

"_I want to hear your voice. I miss you,"_ He sighed.

"It hasn't even been that long since you saw me," She tried to reason with him, but she couldn't hide that she was happy.

"_We haven't seen each other that much because of our schedules. Let's see each other tonight on 8 at the usual place_," Ikuto suggested.

"Fine… I have been missing you, too," Amu admitted.

"_I love you, Amu-koi,"_ He said.

"…" It had been so long since she could hear Ikuto say that. They haven't been able to call each other or see each other prior than today.

"_Amu, please,"_ Ikuto said enough to get her to know what he wanted.

"Ikuto, I-"

"Is that your boyfriend, Amu?" Ryo asked, although it was quite obvious.

"_Who is that?"_ He growled through the phone.

**Please tell me what you think. My faults, my weakness, or whatever can help me become better. That would be great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything. Thank your one and only Menacing Terror for reminding me I have a story that I'm forgetting an awful lot about. I wonder what I should do about my memory.**

"_Who is that?"_ Ikuto growled through the phone.

"Nobody really, just a bystander," Amu tried to laugh it off, attempting to close the bathroom door; but Kyo put his foot in the door.

"Is that what you call your roommate for your whole four years of college? 'Just a bystander'?" Kyo sighed. "Guess we have lots of time to get to know each other anyway."

"_Was that a man?" _Her boyfriend asked, containing his anger for his little strawberry. _"I thought we talked about this."_

"Ikuto, it's not really anything. He's in the same situation as me. He didn't mean for any of this to happen. He's just as innocent as me," She tried to soothe her boyfriend.

"_He deprived me of one of the best joys of my life, listening to my Amu say MY name and add the 'I love you' in her sweet voice. Not to mention that he can see you every day and that he sleeps with you. Amu, how do you expect me to trust that guy?" Ikuto snarled._

"Don't worry, Ikuto. I won't steal her from you," He said.

"See, Ikuto. Not every guy is after me," Amu smiled, mouthing thanks to her new roommate.

"_I'll allow it, if you say it," Ikuto smugly requested._

"Nakamura-san, could you step out?" She asked.

"_No, you have to say it in front of him. Show him who owns you," He ordered._

"That's right, Amu. You need to show me your commitment to him," Kyo agreed.

"I'm not yours," Amu yelled at him.

"_No, you're wrong. You're mine as much as I am yours. I love you, Amu-koi," Ikuto replied with a soft, tender tone._

"I love you, too, Ikuto," Amu whispered.

"I have to go, I love you, Amu," He chuckled.

"I love you, Ikuto," She said, hanging up.

"Some boyfriend you have there," Kyo laughed, treading back to his desk and sorting out his stuff.

"He's always like that," She said, hugging her phone for a moment with that loving smile.

"Since we don't have classes, would you like to practice with me?" He offered, pulling out his guitar.

"Sounds tempting, but we both need to unpack our bags and sort it all out." Amu laid her huge suitcase and guitar on her bed, turning her phone on silent.

"How long would it take you to pack?" He strummed his guitar experimentally.

"About 5 minutes. I don't have much." She opened her bag. He had been expecting a lot of clothes and make up in that big suitcase, but only one fourth of the bag was actually of clothes and the basic toiletries. The rest of the suitcase was just music books; music scores; empty music sheets; a case of spare picks, strings, and bridge pins; a box of mostly pencils and few pens; and other music things.

"How about you listen to me play one song and I listen to you play a song?" The orange haired man said.

"Why are you so insistent on playing a song?" She sighed, putting her clothes into the bureau.

"I personally just want to listen to the great Hinamori Amu of Embryo," He confessed.

"I'm not that good," She denied.

"Okay, whatever you say, Miss Modest," He said.

"Just play your song. I'm packing, Nakamura-san." She had already finished putting away her clothes and was placing her books on the three shelves above her desk.

"I call this Chasing Cars **(by Snow Patrol. Don't Own)**," He cleared his throat, strumming the introduction.

"_**We'll do it all Everything On our own**_

_**We don't need Anything Or anyone**_

_**If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me And just forget the world?**_

_**I don't quite know How to say How I feel**_

_**Those three words Are said too much They're not enough"**_

Amu finished placing all her books up with the help of the chair and just placed her case of spare music supplies and box of pens and pencils on the desk along with her laptop.

"_**If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me And just forget the world?**_

_**Forget what we're told Before we get too old Show me a garden That's bursting into life**_

_**All that I am All that I ever was Is here in your perfect eyes They're all I can see**_

_**I don't know where Confused about how as well Just know that these things Will never change for us at all**_

_**If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me And just forget the world?"**_

"What do you think?" He asked, placing his guitar down and opening his suitcase.

"For whom did you write the song?" She asked, placing her toiletries in the bottom cabinet of the sink and walking back to her bed.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo gave her a strange look.

"The song isn't bad, but the emotion you put into the song isn't enough," Amu sighed.

"Then show me who's boss," He challenged.

"Not trying to pick a fight, big guy," She informed him.

"Doesn't matter. I want to see this great Amu," He grinned, putting the last of his clothes away.

"You don't even need to pack. Why should you waste your time on such trivial things? You need to study for our class today," Amu said. She wouldn't let her guard down because Ikuto didn't seem satisfied with it yet.

"It's only orientation tomorrow. Come on, please," He pleaded for the music.

"Fine only one song," She gave in. "Ichiban no Takaramono also known as My Precious Treasure **(from Angel Beats. Don't Own)**. She strummed the introduction just like he did a while ago.

"**Whenever we saw each other, all we did was fight, but those were also wonderful memories you taught me so much. I'm not scared anymore. **

**No matter how difficult, I can grab hold of happiness. That's why…**

**I'll go by myself, even if it looks painful. The dream I had with you, I'll always carry it. I'm glad I was with you. **

**There was no one else, but when I woke up in the morning, you weren't there."**

Kyo was captivated by the overflowing passion in this song. Was it the song or her? The song felt as if it had her soul etched into it, or was that just his imagination?

"**I thought we could play forever, but I know that's just what I believed. I don't regret being born any longer.**

**Like the feeling after a festival, it's sad; but let's move on little by little. I'll go anywhere that you know. Your dream of happiness, I can grant it;**

**And I'll show you even if I'm separated from you no matter how far in the new morning I'll be born again." **

He didn't believe all the rumors about this enchanting songstress, thinking that they were just the usual press propaganda; but this girl was much more than all those rumors.

"**I'll go by myself, even If I'm scared of dying. I can hear your voice. I mustn't die, even if it looks painful.**

**Even if I'm crying in sadness, deep in my heart I feel your warmth.**

**The twists and turns of time will change. I can't remember what happened, but if I try and close my eyes, I can hear someone's laughter. Somehow right now that's my most precious treasure."**

"What do you think?" She asked the same question he did, but the answer he had in his head was too overwhelming that it couldn't be put into words. No, it's not that it couldn't be put into words; rather, it felt as if he couldn't comprehend this growing warmth.

"For whom did you write this song for?" He mimicked her, reversing the roles. In truth, he wanted to act nonchalant about it all.

"I wrote it for me and Ikuto. Although Ikuto and I never see each other, I'll be okay because as I close my eyes, I can see a memory of him," Amu gleamed.

"Could you tell me about him?" Kyo could see Amu would always glow when she was talking or thinking about Ikuto.

"Would that be okay? Don't you have a social life to uphold?" She giggled.

"It's okay," He smiled.

"Ikuto can sometimes be immature, but although he doesn't show it often, he considers the people around him unless it involves a loved one. He'd probably do anything. Sometimes, he's weak and tries so hard to hide it that he ends up pushing everyone away. He doesn't want anyone to be worrying about him, and that makes it hard to take care of him. He'd rather have people depending on him than the other way around, but although he doesn't like it, he has times when he has to depend on someone. I want so desperately to be that person. I'll be whatever he needs. He's taught me so many things which have made me stronger. He can be hard-headed at times, but he always has a reason for it. Ikuto often boasts about his great looks and is very flirtatious to his girlfriend, especially in public. When we're out in public, he always finds it necessary to declare to the entire population that… _I'm his and he's mine…_"

The conversation went on without any sign of the end. Kyo was content with the bright smile she gleamed, and Amu lost track of time, talking and thinking about Ikuto. The lack of the acknowledgement of time would have been something Amu would've regretted because 8 o'clock had already passed.

**Park 10 o'clock**

"Hey, are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto by any chance?" A woman in her twenties came up to the dark figure on the bench. However, he didn't speak, just looking at the path to his right which led to Amu's college.

"_Why is she so late?" _He thought to himself, looking at how much phone calls he had given her. He couldn't see because his phone had been dead although the phone was full battery when he got there.

"Ikuto-kun, we've got to go to that party for the drama. It's already started," Nikaidou urged him into the car. "You can visit her tomorrow. She's already in bed right now, getting some sleep for school tomorrow."

**Meanwhile**

Amu was lying her bed, yawning. She hadn't slept last night because she was too excited for this music college. Kyo was sitting on the bedside.

"You know that if you don't watch over Ikuto carefully, he'll exhaust his body… and he always tells me he loves me…"

"Yeah, I know, Amu. It's time to sleep now," Kyo pulled the covers over her.

"I love Ikuto so much…" She drifted away.

**I'll make sure to at least update next week. Sowwee~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything. I hope I made it in time… If I didn't, inform me and I'll repay for my dire sins.**

"Hinamori Amu-sama, might I have the pleasure of being your disciple in music composition?" The orange haired college boy bowed deeply, giving his gentleman smile which seemed more of mock.

"Nakamura-san, for the umpteenth time, there are teachers all around this campus who would be more than willing to teach you," The honey golden eyed classmate mentioned with a slight irritation.

"That may be true, but these teachers were probably taught by a formal education. You have taught yourself by experience, and the results were overwhelming. Do you think-" Kyo's passionate speech was stopped abruptly by a certain someone in the corner of his eye. In that corner, a timid girl was struggling to gain his attention by stuttering his name. "Is there something you want, Mako-chan?"

"Umm… Y-Your friend i-is outside waiting for y-you," The girl stammered barely audible.

"Please give me an answer tonight, Amu-chan." He said.

"Don't go into the room until nightfall please. Some of my friends are coming over, and we'll be doing things we'd rather not let you see." Amu said.

"Got it. Also, Mako-chan., thanks. You did a great job with your speech." The boy left for the summoning of this anonymous friend. Amu and Mako just stood there in the classroom. The students around them talked about random things, but Mako just fidgeted and squirmed as Amu was reading her music text book. It continued on that way until Amu grew irate at Mako's restless actions.

"Bye, Mako." Amu shut her book suddenly, startling the petite bashful girl with short black hair.

"Y-Y-Yes!" She answered with all her might, running off.

"I thought our enchantress was an angel. Reality is too hard to take," One boy wailed, crying on one of his pal's shoulder.

"It's all right. That's why we have anime and manga." His friend soothed the boy into hiccups.

While Amu was going through a misunderstanding, Kyo was meeting the blue haired "friend" at the open field of grass near the side of the college.

"What brings you along, Ikuto-kun?" Kyo waved casually to him.

"Drop out of this school," Ikuto snarled.

"Is _the _Tsukiyomi Ikuto really this emotionally unstable?" He chuckled.

"Drop out or leave Amu alone," The blue haired man ordered without acceptance of substitution.

"Neither. I like this school and I like Amu," The yellow eyed boy's words threw fuel into the burning fire of hatred and jealousy in front of him.

"Did you just come to this school because of Amu, Nakamura Kyo?" He questioned.

"You really know everything about everyone. When you were on the phone with Amu, you were probably looking up who was the roommate. That's Tsukiyomi Ikuto for you." Kyo joked.

"Answer the question," Ikuto said.

"You should have seen her last night. I think there was nothing more beautiful than the look on her face," Kyo said.

"Ha, I really did plan on leaving you alone," Ikuto laughed.

"Oh, look at the time," Kyo looked up at the sunset. "I should be getting back to my dorm. Amu's waiting for me."

"Hold it right there!" Ikuto yelled after Kyo who turned to face him. Kyo was met by Ikuto's fist and lurched backward from the impact. Wiping blood from his smirk, Kyo chuckled and threw a hit to Ikuto. Ikuto blocked it with one arm and attempted to swing a punch into Kyo's stomach. However, Kyo punched Ikuto's arm, directing the hit away from him. Since there was no one around, both didn't have to worry about anything else.

**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER**

"Y-You're… pitiful." Kyo tried to even out his breathing but failed tremendously. Kyo and Ikuto lay on the ground about a couple feet away from each other.

"You're n-not one to talk… You can't e-even hit me anymore." Ikuto's breathing was just a bit ragged.

"You can't either!" Kyo pointed out. Ikuto chuckled and stretched to punch Kyo. "Way to be mature to your junior, _Senpai_!"

RING! RING! RING!

"You had better answer your phone, old man!" The college boy slapped his arm.

"Hello?" The musician answered.

"Hey, Ikuto…" The lively woman became a sheepish girl right before his ears.

"Hey, Amu," He greeted.

"May you come over here? I need to talk to you," She asked.

"Aren't you waiting for that low life?" Ikuto replied bitterly. Kyo would've done something to defend himself, but that would take too much energy.

"C'mon, Ikuto, I thought you were okay with Nakamura-san. Besides, he's not going to be in the dorm until nightfall," Amu informed him. Ikuto gave a fierce momentary glare to the boy trying to contain his laughter.

"I'll be there soon. I love you, Amu," Ikuto said.

"I-I love you, I-Ikuto." Amu said hanging up quickly after. Ikuto smiled and sprinted to the dorms.

"Man, does he make me jealous!" Kyo slapped his leg, getting up.

**TIME SKIP**

"Hey, Amu." Ikuto opened the door and closed it behind him. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Sorry, Ikuto. I left you waiting there at the park all alone." Sitting on her bed, Amu apologized, looking up at Ikuto.

"As long as you weren't with Kyo, it's alright." Smiling down at her, Ikuto patted her head.

"… I'm really sorry." She bowed her head ashamed of herself.

"What made you late?" Ikuto sighed, suppressing the urge to take Amu away from this college.

"..." Amu's only response was her red face which rose suspicion.

"Tell me," He ordered bluntly.

"No," She answered abruptly.

"Tell me," He ordered again.

"No," She repeated.

"Tell me," He demanded like a broken record.

"No, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Amu exclaimed.

"Until you tell me," Ikuto replied.

"No, it's embarrassing," She persisted.

"Not more embarrassing than the time when you were clinging onto my arm when we watched that horror movie, when you jumped on me in that horror house, when you-"

"Stop! Don't remind me!" Amu clamped her hands to her ears.

"I'll say more if you don't tell me," He said.

"I-I won't give in." She forced a smile.

"When you accidentally came to an interview in your pajamas because you overslept, when you were-"

"Fine, but don't laugh, got it?" Amu waited for his response that never came, sighed, and continued on. "Kyo wanted to…"

"Wanted to?"

"W-Well, he wanted to talk about-"

"I wanted to see how great Amu's singing skills were, isn't that right, Amu?" Kyo opened the door.

"…Y-Yeah," Amu agreed, thinking that it wasn't necessarily a lie.

"What were you saying, Amu?"Ikuto looked at Amu, pleading for the true answer.

"… I-I was going to say what he said," Amu said, looking away from his seeking eyes.

"Fine, if you're going to act that way, I'm going to be sleeping in your bed," Ikuto plopped down onto her bed.

"Sorry, Senpai, but that's no allowed here," Kyo threw Ikuto out the door and locked it. "Time to sleep, Amu-chan."

"…Okay?" Amu looked dumbfounded but followed directions.

"_If he's not going to allow me to sleep with Amu, I'll just go through the window," _Ikuto thought, pouting like a little child. He climbed the nearby tree, jumped to the window sill, opened "Amu's" unlocked window, and crawled into "Amu's" bed, snuggling up to the hard, muscled body.

**I made it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything.**

"KYAA!" A shrill cry filled the dormitories early in the morning.

"What's wrong, Amu?" Ikuto began caressing the cheek next to him. "Oh, why do you have so much stubble? Is that why you're… What are _you _doing in Amu's bed?"

"Why, I'm sorry for being in _my _bed." Kyo tautly smiled. Ikuto quickly released his hold on this shemale and held onto his rosette who stood next to the bed. Amu was facing them and Ikuto was sitting on the bed so they were both at the same height. Amu hadn't really seen Ikuto often especially straight in the face.

"Ikuto, would you kindly take your hands off me?" With a flushed face, Amu implied an order. She didn't bother attempt to pry his arms off because she already acknowledged her inferior strength a long time ago.

"Honey, since you requested it of me so kindly, I would have let go of you before; but you're clearly mad at me right now. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just let my girlfriend go when she was infuriated by me?" Ikuto tried to calm her down, rubbing her back.

"And that's supposed to win me over?" Amu giggled.

"It worked so what's so wrong with it," He chuckled along with her.

"Oh, sure, forget that I was molested by your boyfriend. I'll be seeing myself out, but don't worry about me. This victim is going to his friend's room where he has a lesser chance of being cradled by a famous musician." Kyo gathered his things and walked out.

"Wait, Kyo-" Amu reached to get him, but her boyfriend's firm hold wouldn't allow her.

"Why stop him? I'm right here." Ikuto sulked. "You have so much time on your hands, but none to spare for your lonely-"

"I'm going to be late. I only have two minutes to get to class." Amu panicked, rushing out of his hold and to her class. She had already been ready, but she checked on Kyo to see if he was as well.

"Why must it be so hard?" He dropped onto the bed, sighing. Ikuto slipped his phone out of his pocket to check his messages. 59 missed calls. "Seeing and hugging Amu was worth skipping work."

**Afternoon**

"Hey, Amu, let's have lunch and while we're at it, you could give me tips on music composition," He urged her.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Nakamura-sama; but I am taking Amu for a while. I promise I'll return her." Nikaidou bowed to him.

"… Fine, but return her." Kyo's composure for a second changed into a cold hearted business man, but that character quickly snapped back to his usual happy self.

"What is it you'd like to talk to me about? How do you know Nakamura-san?" Amu asked.

"I can't answer the second question. I came here to talk to you about Ikuto. I'd like you and him to stop seeing each other for a while." He advised.

"Why?!" She asked concerned.

"He's skipping work to flock over to you. This drama is very important to his career. I'm not telling you guys that you have to break up, but just stop seeing each other for a while." The manager attempted to soothe her.

"Why don't you tell Ikuto?" She threw back another question.

"Well, if he knew about this, he'd quit the whole project. For his career, could you please just tell him that you guys shouldn't see each other until after your graduation and his drama series is done?" Nikaidou pleaded.

"… Fine," Amu surrendered with tears in her eyes.

"Great, he'll probably be trying to speak to you after school. I'm sorry, Amu, but this is for Ikuto." He left her to herself.

"_Why am I crying? I'm going to see him after nine months... It's not that long…" _Amu sighed, knowing full well that she was lying to herself. She made a beeline to the bathroom so that she could get rid of these tears. Even after all those methods she tried in the bathroom, nothing would work. She stopped crying though, but her eyes were slightly puffy and red.

"I just don't have to be seen. I can just feign sickness and stay in the infirmary." Amu told herself, rushing through the halls with her head down. Just as she turned the last corner to the infirmary, she bumped into the one guy she'd rather not talk to.

"What's wrong, Strawberry-chan?" Ikuto caressed her face, kissing her tears away.

"Ikuto?" Amu clung onto him, burying her head in his chest.

"What is it, Amu-koi?" He held her in his arms slightly tighter.

"I-If you were not to be w-with me for about nine months, would y-you fall for another g-girl? W-Would you even m-miss me?" Just as the words fell from her mouth, she could feel the vibrations from his chuckles.

"Is that what you're worried about? You don't have to worry about that. I'll be faithful to you only." Ikuto smiled down at her, leaning down to kiss her. However she stopped him.

"If you can do it, show me." She said. Tears were still falling from her eyes.

"Amu, what's got you so worried?" He kissed her hands.

"Ikuto, please," She asked with such a pleading tone and cute face that Ikuto thought her looks were criminal.

"Fine," He hugged her tight and let go. "But you'll owe me during your graduation."

Just as Ikuto was out of sight and sound, Kyo popped out of the infirmary.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I thought it would be crueler if I just cut in between you," He apologized.

"I-It's *hiccup* okay," She tried to smile through the tears, but she couldn't do it any longer. She dropped to her knees, which scraped against the floor. Kyo enveloped her in his arms. Amu would have tried to push him away, but not being able to be by Ikuto's side was too much for her. She was too vulnerable and weak to gather the strength to push him away.

*Flash*

**Hana-chan's back! But I doubt for long…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything. I will probably update all of my stories to announce something. I am making a poll, which is for the continuation for Fake Marriage, Real Love. I'm giving you three options for that. (1. Prequel 2. Sequel 3. Don't write one.) It seems as if it's leaning more towards the sequel…**

**There's this other story I may do. Amu's Secret: **

**"Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto met in college and swore to marry, but somehow, they never did. Eight years after the separation, Amu and Ikuto meet yet again at Souma Utau and Kukai's wedding. During the whole wedding, Amu is trying to keep Utau and Kukai quiet about something."**

**Black Neko Hime has voted for that, and I only needed one vote to make this story. I got permission from nekogirl017, a high recommendation from AmuxIkutolover, and a request from fanficgirl85. **

**Also there is a quote here from Menacing Terror. "Your weaknesses, falls through for great potential." It might seem a small, passing-by thought; but I really hope I can use this for a big part in the story.**

**Amu's POV**

"Is this true, Amu?" Utau screeched into my ears, shoving a magazine in my face. She woke me up and dragged me to a café at three o'clock in the morning for some fabricated truth made up of some media. I grabbed the magazine out of her hand and looked at the cover. What?!

"Why is there a picture of me and Nakamura-san from last afternoon?" I gawked at the picture, continuously checking if it was true.

"That's what I wanted to ask you, but by your reaction and you honorifics for him, I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. This also means you're still with my idiot brother." Utau heaved a sigh, sipping on her coffee.

"…" Utau, you really know what to say, don't 'cha?

"What happened?" Utau asked, adjusting herself in her chair and getting ready for the worst. Utau has really changed after she gave Kukai a chance. She actually has patience.

"It's just some test of loyalty." I partially lied.

"Amu, you don't need some test for Ikuto's loyalty. Tell me the truth." She saw right through me.

"... Promise you won't tell." I paused, earning a nod from her. "Ikuto is ditching his new drama for me, and that is really hurting his career. I've heard from many people that I'm only a weakness and burden for him. Because of that, I've decided to distance ourselves until the end of his drama."

"Why don't you just tell Ikuto about this? He might stop." Utau suggested. Oh, Utau, you've become naïve.

"No, I'm sure he'll stop; but that's the problem. He'll quit this job and throw away his career because of me. _'Your weaknesses, falls through for great potential.' _I might be a weakness for him, but I'll be able to make the person I love stronger." I explained.

"Amu, whom did you fall in love with?" She asked me, giving me a solemn face.

"I-Ikuto." I stuttered. Argh! Why can't I not blush and stutter when I say it!

"Did you fall in love with him because of his fame-"

"Of course not!" I objected. How could she ask such a question!

"The person you're making stronger is not Ikuto the person but Ikuto the famous celebrity." She said. "Which one do you think Ikuto will choose: you or his career? You already know the answer, but you're making the choice for him. You're not letting him learn nor are you letting him have his own will."

"… I've got to go. I have classes." Not meeting her gaze, I bid farewell to her, not waiting for her response. I quickly rushed out the door and headed back to the dorm.

"_Was what I was doing… wrong? Am I still a weakness for him?"_

**Normal POV**

As the sun was setting, Ikuto talked with Kukai in a classroom of the school where the drama was filming.

"Have you talked with Amu about this?" Kukai asked, motioning to the magazine in his hands.

"Amu and I are taking a break from each other." Ikuto responded.

"This isn't about that little promise. This is about the guy in this picture. _His name is Nakamura Kyo_." Kukai said, emphasizing his last sentence.

"I know."

"Then you know that this kid is heir to the Nakamura Records who is business partners with Easter Records?" The drummer informed.

"The kid who wants to become a performer?" Ikuto asked, earning a nod from Kukai. "What does that got to do with Amu and me?"

"That kid has been known for stealing the hearts of famous female celebrities, and those celebrities instantly fell from the show biz and disappeared." Kukai told him.

"… I promised Amu that I wouldn't see her until the end of my drama." Ikuto gritted his teeth.

**Kukai's POV**

"How did it go with Ikuto?" Utau asked me. She just finished her concert, and I had been watching from backstage like usual.

"I have a feeling he might quit his drama if he doesn't get enough of Amu; but with that little promise, that may be coming soon." I warned her.

"Amu created that _little _promise for Ikuto's career. She's telling herself it's to make him stronger." My cute little butterfly grieved. "If I can talk her out of getting out of this promise, that might help; but I'm not very sure about that. Amu's really stubborn. Ikuto's equally stubborn as well. This is going to be so difficult."

"Don't worry, Utau. I'm sure that Amu and Ikuto will get through this together." I assured her, hugging her. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"But they're not together." She complained.

"There's no need to be so pessimistic. Distance is just a test how far love travels. With all those mushy moments they have together and all those passionate feelings they have for each other, I have no doubt that they could pass this test."

"You say some really serious things, Kukai." Utau giggled.

"Hey, I can be serious." Kukai pouted.

**I'm really sorry I was planning on making stories last week, but things came up. I experienced a high dosage of procrastination. I also have some graduation party to go to. Joy. :**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything. I did a bad thing. This is my second week of summer, yet I haven't even updated. I feel so dirty. It's almost been a month now. I'll try to update weekly… hopefully. I might post a chapter from a different story from mine tomorrow… hopefully. **

**Normal POV**

"Amu, could you help me with a project?" Kyo inquired of his roommate on the bed across from him. His roommate looked at him for a second, searching for any sign of trickery.

"Matters on what the project is about." Sitting on her bed and leaning against the wall, Amu replied skeptically, strumming idly on her guitar.

"Our professor told us to compose a short song, and he asked us to get a professional to advise us." Kyo grinned, unable to hide his devious intentions.

"I know what you're getting at; and if there were different circumstances, I would refuse. However, I'll say yes this one time only. Treat it as an apology for having your face on the cover. I really am sorry for being a bother." She apologized with a sober expression.

"…" Kyo paused for a moment yet continued. "Amu, would you please listen to me? I need to talk to you about…" For those few moments, Kyo was _different. _From the charismatic, strong man to this weak guy at a loss of words, Kyo became a completely different person. Amu would sometimes lean on him here and there, but _this guy _had trouble relying on himself.

"Could I possibly - if it doesn't bother you – confide in you?" Kyo requested, giving such a different image. Amu took a second to take in this new side of Kyo. It was too much of a distinction between the two that Amu could only nod. "Amu, I'm actually-"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! A loud blow to the door pierced through the tense air.

"Forget about it, Amu. You don't have to help me with the project, and don't mind what I just said. I'll get the door." Kyo said, giving a reluctant, forced smile. Walking to the door and opening it, Kyo smeared on his usual character and plastered on a carefree, idiotic grin.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing, surprising me?" He breathed out a laugh as if – to Amu – breathing out a sigh. It didn't sound different from his other laughs; but since she saw that defenseless him, her impression on him changed.

"Didn't we say we'd take you to that karaoke group date, whether you liked it or not?" One of them told him.

"Seriously, guys… Sorry, Amu, but I'll be coming back late." Kyo said, throwing on his jacket.

"G-Got it…" Amu answered back, recovering from this newly found discovery.

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Nikaidou-san, how do you do it?" The director grinned, slapping the manager's back.

"Do what?" He questioned him, having no clue of this man's blabber.

"Getting that rebellious Ikuto to be serious about work is what I'm talking about. He's not off in his private matter, and he's doing better in his work. He's actually helping the staff; such as giving the script writers and producers some ideas, moving and getting props and furniture, setting up the set, tutoring the actors, adjusting the music to become better, and such. He's actually speeding up the production of things. We've never had to do a double take with him around." The director explained with a jovial chuckle.

"Just some persuading in the matter." Nikaidou grimaced. "Sorry, director, but I have to talk with my client."

The director waved farewell in an energetic manner and moved on to give directions to some subordinates. Nikaidou walked to Ikuto who was talking on the phone in the corner of the studio. He stopped a few feet from him, waiting patiently to end the call.

"_Iku-kun." _Nikaidou stifled a laugh, but Ikuto heard and threw a "shut-up" glare at him. _"Your father, Utau-chan, and I are going to have dinner with a business partner. Please attend for your mother."_

"Sorry, but I have work-"

"_I cleared your schedule for Saturday. I talked with your manager who told me that you are doing exceptional in work. The director told me that you're cutting the production time in half. You have enough time. You could even invite that little Amu I've heard so much about from Utau-chan." _His mother explained.

"Didn't Utau tell you that Amu won't-"

"_Ikuto, Amu loves you. You love Amu. What's there to test?" _Souko interrogated.

"_Souko, don't tell the boy what to do. He said he would, and he will. A man has to follow his word." _His father's voice could be heard across the phone.

"_Hold on, Ikuto." _Souko took the phone from her ear and mouth.

"_Aruto, I'm trying to save their relationship here." _She whispered to her husband.

"_Honey, they need to learn on their own so that their relationship can be strong." _Aruto responded quietly. Souko thought for a moment and brought the phone to her ear.

"_Fine, Ikuto, you don't have to bring her. Just come to the dinner." _Souko said before hanging up.

As Ikuto pulled away the phone, Nikaidou reminded, "Ikuto, you have a dinner at Saturday with the Naka-"

"I heard." He cut him off, walking back to the set to help.

"_Ikuto's so distant… Was it actually wrong of me to tell Amu?" _The manager shared his regrets with himself.

**Sorry once again. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything. I am still going to try how far I can go with this schedule. Test of Loyalty every Wednesday, but honestly it's more like Thursday because I usually update around midnight. The rest of the stories haven't been given a day because I was helping out somewhere. **

**QUOTE: If you find out from which chapter it is in my Memories story, Tell me the chapter. It's only for the first ever reader who tells me. That reader's reward will be a choice of two of my stories (don't forget Meet the Twins are not mine). Those two stories will be updated within a week after their choice is made.**

"Hello?"Amu answered the blocked caller.

"Amu, do you remember me?" The caller laughed with a jovial pride.

"Why am I graced with the glorious presence of my president?" She asked, dripping with sarcasm.

"You're sarcastic now, but once you have lunch with me and my business partner, you're going to see how great of a president I am." He boasted. **(For recap of this great prez, go to the last chapter of Memories.)**

"Oh, really? When is it?" She couldn't help but giggle.

"Saturday. My house. Seven at night. Speaking of which, my business partner has a son who needs tutoring over music and composition. He had been talking to me about it, and I suggested you. He was overjoyed with my idea. His son is somewhat infatuated with you. This is your chance to show me how great of a musician and composer you are! Great, say goodbye to your prez." He hung up the phone before she could.

"What's with the long face, Amu? Missing your boyfriend again." Just coming back from the karaoke party, the red head questioned her wellbeing.

"I'm actually doing better than I thought I would." The "enchanted songstress" reassured him.

"I've got an idea to cheer you up. Come over here." He beckoned her over, offering his chair for her.

"Which is?" She scoffed, walking over to his side and sitting in the chair.

"Watching your boyfriend's drama!" He howled in a mocking enthusiasm, placing a small, portable tv on his desk.

"I'd rather-." She moved to leave, but he rested his hands on her shoulders, sitting her back down.

"Rather sulk in your bed thinking about the good times? Are you really going to choose that instead of this?" Her roommate raised a brow, basically asking if she was sane.

"Well, it couldn't be that bad." Amu shrugged.

**Test of Loyalty**

"Iku-koi! Stop playing with the staff! The classroom set is ready!" His greenish-blond co-actress, Lulu, hollered, although he was only a meter away. Ikuto walked a few paces closer, leaving only a foot between them.

"Thanks." Ikuto showed a slight, caring smile, patting her head. A pink blush spread across her powdered face. Ikuto went into his position, as did she.

"Action!" The director yelled.

**(Ikuto – Shou | Lulu – Mio)**

"Mio… I love you." Shou looked at her with a steady resolution.

"Sh-Shou, I don't deserve…" Nervous under his discomforting gaze, Mio glanced away from him.

"Don't worry." Shou's expression softened to a genuine sincere smile.** "It's not a matter of whether you deserve it or not. I want you by my side." (QUOTE!)**

Lulu's face fell.

"Cut! That expression is completely wrong. You're supposed to be touched, not depressed. Five minute break. Ikuto, help her." The director sighed. The momentary happiness quickly faded away into this dark misunderstanding.

"What's wrong, Lulu?" Ikuto asked, walking closer to her.

"Although you're so kind and sincere to me, those feelings are for another, not me. Although your eyes are glued on me, your line of sight is nowhere near me. This whole time, you were replacing my existence with another's... Sigh, I should've known better so what's she like?" Finally regaining reality, she asked. Noticing his hesitance, she spoke up. "If you're going to do that to me, I deserve at least this."

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Ikuto reluctantly offered, pointing at the entire staff looking at them.

"I get to choose that, and I think it's okay here." Lulu smirked, enforced by the agreeing grunts and cheers from the staff.

"_Amu, you've really made me a pushover." He thought to himself._

"Well, this girl's really eye-catching; but it's not by appearances. She accepts everything about me. My weaknesses, my strengths, _everything_. She doesn't care about my success or money. Her laugh and smile fill me with a joy, unlike any other. She's kind to people without expecting anything in return. I liked her for her reactions, but that was just the beginning. Her reactions were amusing, but that's just only one of her many good points…" He trailed off with talking about her the whole work hour that they didn't get anything done. Everyone didn't mind, looking at their star engrossing them with facts over his love.

**Test of Loyalty**

"**It's not a matter of whether you deserve it or not. I want you by my side."** The Ikuto on the small television said. As the words fell from his lips, the corners of her lips lifted slightly.

"Why are you laughing, Amu?" Kyo raised a brow.

"He whispered that to me during my first year with them." She reminisced over him.

"Can you tell me more about this Ikuto?" He asked, smiling.

"Wait, why do you keep on asking me about him?" She wondered as to why he always would ask.

"Because you look the happiest when you talk about him."

**It's 2:06 AM. I am late by two hours and six minutes. I'll try to be more punctual next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything. I thank Menacing Terror for helping me out with this chapter. I'm sorry, if the ending seems rushed in any way. I understand I never put a climax for this story. I apologize.**

**Kyo POV**

Under this tense air, this dark golden tie of my black suit choked me all the more. I preferred my natural, messy hair rather than this gelled hair. When I had insisted on driving Amu, I didn't expect this discomforting silence between us. The only words that had been said were where she was going. Her simple, sleeveless, midnight-blue dress was an obvious affection for her boyfriend. Her boyfriend is probably the biggest idiot. If I was him, I wouldn't agree with this separation.

"Do you think I made the right choice?" Despite her wavering eyes, Amu boldly broke the silence.

"It's logical that a woman would be worried about her celebrity boyfriend's loyalty." I gave her the answer I knew she didn't want.

"I took a break so that he'd stop skipping work." She told me, thinking that I didn't already know.

"You won't want to hear my answer." I declared, clenching my hands on the wheel.

"Kyo, please…" Amu begged, placing her hand on my arm. _You really are a cruel woman…_

"Your role for him is as his girlfriend, not his manager. His manager wasn't wrong in telling you. It was his role. Do you think you made the right choice as a girlfriend?"

"You have more to tell me, but you won't continue. It's alright though. Thank you." She smiled up at me. _Your smile…_

"We're here."

**Ikuto's POV**

Utau and my mother hadn't been able to come to the dinner because Utau had a concert. My father, the president, and I just sat in the dining room… I wish. The president was interrogating me, and my father just chuckled here and there, not standing up for his own son.

"Ikuto, I haven't seen Amu in a long time. Why won't you tell me about her? You told everyone on the set yesterday. Why is your president not good enough? Is it because you haven't seen Amu?" The president droned on about Amu, but I knew better to just zone him out. Who were we waiting for anyway?

"Oh, great, the main character's here; and she's brought a lady killer." The president obviously tried to get my attention. Knowing that, I still looked to the door. Amu… The first time in so long finally seeing her sent my heart on an incontrollable, quick beat.

"Sorry, my parents won't be able to make it. They supposed that it would be a great learning experience as their successor." The "lady killer" spoke out. Amu hadn't noticed me but looked at the man with shock, yet she dismissed it, probably thinking that she didn't need to know.

She looked around the room until her eyes met with mine. She was still as slow as ever. Her eyes glazed with a mad passion like mine, but her memory of the test restrained any move to display this passion. I could feel a pang of jealousy from Nakamura Kyo. The thought of me in the same room began settling in her mind, and she ran out, trying to follow the rules. I could tell that Kyo would go follow her so I had to do what any man would do: break the rule.

"I'll go after her." I said, hurrying to Amu's side. When I finally reached Amu, we were in front of the house. I stopped a meter behind Amu. She twirled around facing me with her eyes behind her bangs.

"Why'd you go along with my stupid test? You should know why I did it!" Letting her tears fall, she yelled at me, confused.

"When you first told me, I thought you'd feel better if I did. It was easy to realize you did it for my career. I felt compelled to just go to you and break the rules like I am not, but I came up with an idea to clarify whether you loved me. I'd think, 'I am always the one seeking you out, and you never once came to me of your own accord. I wondered does this person really love-'… Forget it, Amu. I said too much." I blurted out whatever I thought.

"Wait, Ik-" I stopped her. If she called my name with her caring voice, I wouldn't be able to stop.

"You don't have to worry about anything. I'll take care of it." I gave a lifeless smile and walked away. Quick footsteps were heading to me until petite arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Ikuto, can you just stay with me like this for a while?" Amu begged of me, burying her head in my back. "Wait, Ikuto, don't turn around!" I kneeled down to her level, closing the distance between us. I kissed the tears from her eyes. When I pulled back to see her face, she pouted, "You're so unfair," and pulled me down for a kiss.

**Normal POV**

"I guess Amu and Ikuto won't be joining us." The president giggled to himself like a school girl.

"What stopped you from going after her?" Aruto asked the boy.

"Her smile is because of _that _guy. If I was with her, do you really think she would smile when her heart's with that guy?" Kyo told him.

"You're so thoughtful to her, unlike my son." Aruto sighed, patting his back.

**The END.**


	9. Epilogue

**I don't own anything. Idea was given from blu2012. Blue2012 was also the reader who wanted me to make an epilogue. I thought about adding something else, but nah, it'd be better this way. I hope to make this epilogue in Kyo's POV as a farewell to this OCC.**

"How should I tell Ikuto about this? How will he feel about this baby? He'll probably be terrified or depressed. I think the baby will be a boy. What do you think I should do, Nakamura-san?" In the Seiyo Park, the 'enchanted songstress' with pink hair mourned to me, the red head who was extremely uncomfortable with a topic like this. A year or two ago, I had confessed to this dense woman during their college graduation, knowing full-well that she would reject me. Like any other man, I really don't want to hear about the woman I once loved being pregnant with _that _man's child.

"Amu, we talked about this. Call me Kyo." I reminded her after being brutally shot down with this very subject.

"Ikuto would kill me and you. I can only see you if I call you Nakamura-san and if you call me Tsukiyomi-san." My former roommate pouted, implying that I had to call her by _that _name.

"That's never happening!" I blatantly reminded her, receiving a scowl. "Instead, I'll help you with your problem." I noticed her scowl lifted to a smile. _I'm sorry, Amu; but I'll be taking advantage of your naivety to take revenge on that man._

"When you see Ikuto, walk up to him with the gravest eyes you can make. Try to make it seem like you're mustering all the courage you have to face him and look him in the eye. If he tries to touch you, recoil back and act as if you're afraid of his very touch. Recite these words to him, 'Ikuto, you know I loved you all these years we've been together. You were the first person I really loved. I probably won't love someone like I love you, but every relationship has to come to an end at some point whether it's death or a breakup. Sometimes, people breakup because they found other men… or I mean people.' Act flustered at that last part. During those words, you have to grow sadder in your words. At this point, you should seem as if you're about to break with watery eyes. Now, after a pause, say, 'I-Ikuto, please don't get m-mad at m-me… b-but a better man will be coming in my life!' When you say that last part, play it like a crescendo and grow loud. Yell 'I'm sorry!' as you run into my arms. He'll probably gradually understand it. Do you got all that?" I deceived this pregnant beloved celebrity.

"Why do I have to be so sad? Why do I have to talk about breakups?" Amu grieved, too dense to understand.

"No man would go against a sad woman, didn't you know? You talk about breakups so that it could seem like your relationship is better than those relationships." I carried on with my lie when I could have fessed up.

"I guess Ikuto wouldn't be that down when I tell him then." She smiled so cheerfully when a demon was right behind her.

"Amu, what exactly haven't you told me that you've already told _this _guy?" Her blue haired hubby groaned, clearly not afraid to show his contempt for me.

"Here's your shot, Amu. I'll go give you some space." I winked to her, walking far enough to see but not hear. I know I could've stopped my joke right there, but do you know how much times that Ikuto has boasted about having Amu? I watched the events unravel before my eyes. I didn't need to hear because I knew what she was going to say. It finally reached my favorite part, as I drew closer for my cue.

"B-But a better man will be coming in my life! I'm sorry!" Amu turned to run into my arms, but Ikuto grabbed Amu's wrist, pulling her into an embrace.

"Amu, what exactly did I do?" Ikuto whispered into her ear, caressing her cheek. _What were you thinking, idiot Kyo? I should've known better than to mess with her love._ I just stood there, watching them.

"No, I was the one who did something wrong." She cried.

"You can tell me." He soothed and cradled her in his arms.

"I-I'm pregnant." Amu clutched onto him as tight as she could, not willing to see his face.

"What's so wrong about that?" Ikuto let out a hearty laugh.

"You probably wouldn't want a baby. It'd probably disturb your work time." Amu answered, worried that he would divorce her.

"Amu, look up at me." Ikuto said, grabbing her chin. "I am honored to be the father of your child. If anything, my work would disturb my time with the baby and you."

"I really am horrible with women." I sighed, turning to leave.

"I watched the whole thing. I didn't know you had that much guts, Kyo." The short blonde popped up in front of me with a teasing tone.

"Rima, don't put salt on his wounds." The purple haired man advised his wife.

"Look at him, Nagi. The girl who rejected him confides in him about her marriage. What a sad man he is!" A brown haired athlete laughed at me, brutally tearing down my dignity.

"Says the man who can't even pop the important question to his girlfriend, Kukai." I taunted him.

"Nagi, stop him!" Kukai whined to his friend.

"Kyo, sorry for my boyfriend." A long haired blond apologized.

"Don't worry, Utau. I'm used to your boyfriend's childish antics." I reassured.

"You've become pretty famous, Kyo. I've heard about you everywhere. The rookie composer and singer trained by the 'enchanted songstress'. Some call your songs miracles. Many of my producers want me to introduce you to them." Utau praised him.

"Hey, Kyo, we decided that you'd be our child's godfather." Amu told him, walking up to the group.

"Kyo, congratulations on reaching friendzone level 99." Kukai sneered.

"Thanks for giving me these great memories, Tsukiyomi Amu." I bowed my head to her.

"It's about time you acknowledged her surname, punk." Ikuto couldn't just let it go. Oh, forget it. I'm not going to let _him _ruin the moment.

**Thanks for being with me throughout this whole story.**


End file.
